YuGiOh! GX: A Family Story
by Dyusu
Summary: A series of sibling one-shots. Story was inspired by Peach Wookiee's Sibling Series. Hints of pairings, but it's not really there. Enjoy!
1. 1: Zane and Syrus

Me: Hi! My second oneshot!

Taryn: What are you doing? Oneshots?

Me: Be quiet.

Taryn: Whatever. Yugiohgx5dsgrl does not own GX nor it's characters. She just owns Taryn, the OC, this story, and her version of episode 163: Challenge from Psycho Stalker. Credit goes to Lucarly for the Japanese word translations.

Me: Enjoy!

_Note: This is a scene during the duel when Zane collapses due to his heart._

Japanese word and name translations (I'll be doing this oneshot with the Japanese names):

Tarin- Taryn

Judai- Jaden

Sho- Syrus

Ryo- Zane

Intosume- Psycho Stalker

Onii-san- Dear Brother

Nani- What

Sumimasen- Forgive me(Formal)

Hai- Yes

Arigatou- Thank you

Naze- Why

Iiyo- Okay

Donoyouni- How

Gomen- Sorry

Iie- No

Baka- Idiot

Oneshot break prompt #1: A Brotherly Bond

Ryo Marufuji lay on the ground, weak and exhausted from his duel. Judai Yuki, his sister, Tarin Yuki, and Ryo's brother, Sho, looked on in horror.

"Onii-san!" Sho yelled to Ryo. He started to run to Ryo.

"Don't you dare come, Sho-kun!!" Ryo shouted. "I need to do this duel myself, without help." Sho ran back.

"Ryo-kun! Beat this baka!" yelled Tarin.

"What? Not strong enough to fight? The holder of the Cyber style deck is stupid!" crowed Intosume mockingly.

"Shut up, you baka!" growled Tarin.

"What are you, his cheerleader?"

"I-Iie!"

"Girlfriend?"

"Iie, you monster!" Tarin began to run to Ryo. Surprisingly, Ryo let her. Tarin threw herself on his back, tears streaming down her face.

"RYO!!! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!!! NAZE, RYO, NAZE!!!!" she yelled.

"I'm not going to die on you, Tarin…" Ryo muttered.

"ARIGATOU!!!"

"Stop it…"

"Onii-san!" Sho ran to his brother. Judai followed.

"Nani? Will he be okay, Tarin-kun?" Sho asked worriedly.

"Hai, but he needs surgery and rest. He can't go on like this!!"

"Donoyouni…"

"Those shockers Sho-kun…the ones that nearly killed you last year…"

"Sumimasen…Sho…" Ryo whispered.

"Iiyo…"

"Let's get you to-" Sho began, but Ryo passed out on the spot. Tarin and Judai flipped him over. Ryo did his "death breath". Tarin immediately administered CPR.

"We'll take him back to the center!" Tarin told Sho.

"A-Arigatou, Tarin-kun."

"Iie, Arigatou." Tarin winked and ran off with Judai and Ryo. Ryo's deck and duel disk lay on the ground. Sho picked them up. He would avenge his brother, and finish what Ryo couldn't.

This was their bond.

me: Well, it's too cheesy and OOC…I might have to re edit it…

Taryn: Well, read and review!


	2. 2: Taryn and Chazz

Me: Another oneshot, but more not OOC!!!

Taryn: That's a relief, because I don't want OOC characters! Yugiohgx5dsgrl doesn't own GX or anything else except me, any other OCs (except Ellia and Dani), this story, plot, and version of GX.

Me: Enjoy!

_Note: The names are the English names. Also, some characters are owned by Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15. Those OCs belong to them, and nobody else. I'm just using them for the plot of this series._

Oneshot break prompt #2: All I'd like is a family for Christmas…

Chazz Princeton looked out of the window of his guest room. He was staying with the Yukis' this Christmas. Why? Well, since he had no where to stay, Jaden and Taryn offered to him to stay with them. Atticus was going to ask, but the twins beat them to it. No, they weren't look-alikes or personality twins. They were just age-twins. And some of their features they shared. However, Taryn had black hair from her dad (A/n: I'm just assuming he has black hair.), and her figure and eyes from her mom. Jaden had the build of his dad, but mostly got most of him from his mom. They were one happy family, Chazz noted. Not like his dysfunctional family, which was just him and his scheming brothers. His mother died from cancer, and his father took his life on Chazz's first birthday. He was stuck up, mean, rude, and pathetic. But still, Jaden and his friends welcomed him into their group. It made him feel kind of…happy. Like they were the family he didn't have. Chazz shook his head. He couldn't think that. They probably just took him in because they pitied him. They weren't they family he never had. Love was hate. He thought love was bruises and black eyes. But now that he saw real family love, he didn't want to believe anything anymore. He stared at his deck. The Ojama Brothers were one happy family. That's why he acted so pissed about it. Really, he was jealous that they, Duel Monsters, for heavens sake, could have a happy family. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Taryn come in until she tapped his shoulder lightly. He jumped about three feet high, anime style, from the bed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?" Chazz yelled. Taryn giggled slightly.

"Sorry, just came to say lunch was ready," she said in a sorry tone.

"I can never win with you, can I?" Chazz groaned.

"Yep, you can't." Taryn laughed as she switched from innocent cute teenager to the real Taryn. Chazz groaned.

"Where's the Slacker?" He meant Jaden, since that was his nickname for Jaden.

"Downstairs with everybody else devouring mashed potatoes."

"Uhm…is a request too much to ask?" Chazz asked a little shyly, but still had his usual demeanor contained in his tone.

"No, why?" Taryn asked curiously.

"Is a hug too much to ask?" Chazz grumbled. Taryn then tackle-hugged him.

"Ugh…" Chazz groaned. Taryn giggled.

"Tackle hugs are my specialty!" she laughed. Chazz couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Thanks, I really needed that hug." he sighed. Taryn looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Because…you're going to think this is stupid…but I've been hiding it for a long time, so this should be secret…"

"It won't be stupid, and I can keep a secret!!!"

"Okay. You know what I want for Christmas?"

"What? To finally beat Jaden in a duel?"

"No, but I would like to beat Jaden, but, no, that's not it."

"Become a Pro?"

"No!!"

"Then what?"

"I want…a family."

"But you have Slade and Jagger!!"

"No. They abused me, which ended up into me being pathetic. I want a loving family, one that'll accept me for who I am, one that wouldn't get mad at me for everything I did, a family…that'd just take me in, not out of pity, but-"

"-out of love and compassion?" Taryn interrupted. Chazz looked at her.

"Yeah." He choked out, and started crying. Taryn hugged him.

_Chazz, if only I'd known you'd be hurting this much…I may hate you for your arrogance, Princeton, but this side of you, makes me feel…like I want to cry, and take you into my family._, she thought sadly. A knock on the door made her snap out of her thoughts. Jayda Yuki stood in the doorway, along with Hisoka Yuki.

"What's going on?" Jayda whispered.

"Chazz…wants a family for Christmas, and I want to give it to him." Taryn whispered, before breaking down.

_A family that could love you, a family who'd appreciate you, a family that'd never beat you up, is the ideal family a person could have._

FIN

Me: Again, Taryn and Chazz were OOC!!! *cries* I'm such a failure.

Chazz and Taryn: I'll say.

Taryn: Jinx, you owe me a soda!

Chazz: Man!!

Me: *sniffs* Anyway, read and review! ^^


End file.
